1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobility aids, specifically to those used as means to combine the features of both stability and mobilized body support for an individual with manifested physical limitations and abilities that are the results of generalized weakness due to sickness, crippling bone disease, deformities, and post surgical procedures.
2. Prior Art
Mobility aids as forms of prior art were designed as a means of assisting individuals that experienced decreased leg strength or deformities; however, during the recovery process of these individuals, durable medical equipment companies most often supplied them with either the conventional handheld walker, rolling walker, walking cane, or crutches individually, but none of those devices were capable of supplying the assistance required for the rehabilitation of weak legs when so many other areas of the body needing support was totally neglected. Originally, these devices were thought to give sufficient stability and support; however, since an adequate sense of balance, strength in the arms, legs, wrists and back areas are also required to operate these devices, the individual using these devices would soon become exhausted and limit their activities of exercise resulting in prolonged rehabilitation.
A walker, as a mobility aid of prior art has stability due to the construction of the base, but since the stability feature of that walker is limited to stabilizing the walker and not the individual user, it is not sufficiently accommodating alone to provide adequate assistance in the mobilization of an individual, whereby the resulting effects generally produced significant postural and back problems or injury due to the lack of proper body alignment and support.
Crutches, have a definite advantage over a walker, because they provide more contact points between the device and the individual user, wherein means to relieve stress from the back areas and weight off the legs is provided. But crutches alone hinder the endurance of the weak, because most of the individuals energy is used lifting the crutches with each step taken.
An apparatus combining both the stability of a walker and the support features of crutches, increases physical endurance by alleviating stresses, and substantially decreases limitations on independence, and improves security of safe mobility.
Dating back as far as the 1800's inventors have made several unsuccessful attempts to combine the advantages of both the walker and crutches; however, during the production of those earlier models such factors as the bulk weight, size of the device, the localized limitations on maneuverability and transportation of the device were not considered for life-styles of today. One such invention was U.S. Pat. No. 130,283 Aug. 6, 1872 to S. A. Darrach of Orange, N.J., which was too large to easily transport by any vehicle, not conveniently maneuverable in a privately owned home, and the usage would be limited to hospitals and nursing homes.
Another invention, U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,413 Oct. 7, 1980 to Wilma J. Daugherty of Garden Grove, Calif. concentrated more concerns on a foot brake design feature, which required the user to lift one foot in order to apply the brake, whereby unsteady gait could cause falls and injury due to imbalance. Also, the single bilateral support bar member was so close to the rear of the device, that backwards falls would be the inevitable. Thus, safety was not a feature of that device.
Another mechanism U.S. Patent No. 20010048206 to Douglas Parsell of Ridgeland, Miss., Dec. 6, 2001 list claims of stability, but there is more emphasis on spring loaded pistons used to apply the brakes, that only functioned when adequate pressure on handles were-applied. If the user did not have adequate strength this device would be dangerous on declining surfaces, add work load for weakened wrists and arms.
Thereafter, U.S. patent No. 2004/0020525 A1 Feb. 5, 2004 to Harry Lev of Youngstown, Ohio created a device with small castors that would present a difficult situation during attempts to mobilize the device on carpet, ruff surfaces, and tilting over the device during maneuvers. Another danger of this device was instability, due to the hand grip placements being so far to the rear of the upper “U” shaped member, making this device unsafe to operate.
Another invention under patent No. 20060254631 to Larry Mullholand, of Santa Paula, Calif. Nov. 16, 2006 wherein it is mentioned that this device relates to a weight relieving walker; however, it states in the abstract of this device that a seat is positioned to support the pelvis of the individual user to help propel the device on a “hands free” basis, but if this is a hands free operation, how does it relieve weight?.
Whether a mobility aid is built for walking, standing or to minimize the ambulatory efforts of the individual user, safety should always be a considering factor during production and selection of a device.
Objects and advantages of the present invention are:                a) To provide an assistive mobility aid combining the stability of a walker and the support advantages of a-durable crutch assembly;        b) To provide an assistive mobility aid whose production allow for convenient folding and adjustability to accommodate easy-transport and storage;        
Objects and advantages of the present invention are:                c) To provide an assistive mobility aid wherein service is dependable to post operative patients, orthopedic patients, those suffering from deformities, injuries, bone and joint disease, and especially servicemen with injuries to lower limbs.        d) To provide an assistive mobility aid wherein a superior frame is provided for greater and reinforced support members.        e) To provide an assistive mobility aid which includes underside base members which are substantially elevated to allow for unhindered foot movement and avoidance of stumbling over a low base member during mobility;        
Further objects and advantages are to provide a sturdy center of gravity for body support to allow for greater safety during mobility; bilateral hand brakes providing positive direct pressure to rear wheels by a slight squeezing on hand control for application of brakes. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.